Jan (Rebell)
Sinngemäße Übersetzung von „Congratulations, kid. You made it. Follow my lead and you just might get out of here alive.“ Jan war ein menschlicher Rebell, der sich als Teil seiner Ausbildung auf Corellia mit dem berühmten Schmuggler Han Solo traf und ihn bei einer Mission begleitete. Im Laufe dieser wurde er gemeinsam mit Solo von Sturmtruppen gefangen genommen, konnte jedoch wenig später entkommen. Biografie thumb|left|250px|Jan mit Han Solo auf der Flucht Jan trat um das Jahr 0 nach der Schlacht von Yavin - und somit kurz nach der Zerstörung des Ersten Todessterns - der Rebellen-Allianz bei und absolvierte auf ihrer Flotte ein sechsmonatiges Trainingsprogramm. Auch wenn er sich dem ständigen Risiko bewusst war, dem er sich durch seine Zugehörigkeit ausgesetzt sah, entschied er sich für eine Karriere bei den Rebellen und bekam seine erste Mission, bei der er sich mit einem ihm zugeteilten „Ausbilder“ treffen sollte. Folglich begab er sich zur Kernwelt Corellia, wo er noch nie zuvor gewesen war, und machte sich auf den Weg zu den angegebenen Koordinaten. Nachdem er einem Alien mit Tentakeln ein Passwort gesagt hatte, wurde er in eine Bar gelassen, wo er von mehreren imperialen Spionen sofort als Rebell identifiziert wurde. Völlig verdutzt bekam Jan mit, wie jemand Unbekanntes von hinten auf die Imperialen schoss und ihn rettete. Als er seine aus Angst geschlossenen Augen wieder öffnete, registrierte er sein Idol Han Solo, der ihn anwies, ihm zu folgen. Nachdem Jan sein Erstaunen überwunden hatte, rannte er Han hinterher, der einen Mann von dessen Speeder zerrte und gemeinsam mit Jan davonfuhr. Er schaffte es mit Leichtigkeit, seine Verfolger zu zerstören, indem er einen Unfall verursachte und sie begaben sich zu einem ramponierten Frachter, wo Han jemanden kontaktierte und ihm mitteilte, dass sie bedauerlicherweise ihre Verfolger abgeschüttelt hätten. Während Jan sich bewundernd neben sein abwartendes Idol hockte, näherte sich ein weiterer imperialer Trupp und eröffnete das Feuer. Han zerrte Jan ins Schiff und hob ab, während er ihm den Kopiloten-Sitz zuwies. Jan erklärte, dass er sich geehrt fühlte, den Millennium Falken fliegen zu dürfen, worüber Han lachte und ihm sagte, dass das wirklich nur ein Haufen Schrott sei und der Falke sicher woanders stationiert wäre. Sie verließen Corellias Atmosphäre und waren bald von TIE-Jägern umzingelt. Jan stand auf, um die Laserkanonen zu bemannen, doch Han hielt ihn zurück, da er sonst den TIEs einen Grund zum Schießen liefern würde. Zu Jans Unverständnis ließ er sich von den Imperialen gefangen nehmen und die beiden wurden zu einem der Monde gebracht, wo die Imperialen eine Basis hatten. Zuerst wurden sie lediglich in einem weniger gut bewachten Gefangenbereich inhaftiert, doch als Han mit einem Gerät seine Handschellen durchtrennte und tollkühn einen Sturmtruppler als Geisel nehmen wollte - mit mehreren anderen bewaffneten Imperialen im Raum -, schlug sein Plan fehl und die beiden wurden in eine Hochsicherheitszelle verlegt. Der enttäuschte Rebellen-Rekrut wurde von einem Commander verhört und erzählte ihm, auch ohne dass Folterdroiden verwendet werden mussten, von Han Solo.Rebel Heist #1 Was Jan nicht wusste war, dass alles von den Rebellen geplant worden war. Luke Skywalker hatte den beiden bei ihrer Flucht aus der Bar Deckung gegeben, dafür gesorgt, dass Fluchtfahrzeuge bereit standen, einen Scharfschützen ausgeschaltet und die Imperialen über ihren Aufenthaltsort informiert. Han Solo hatte sich folglich bewusst gefangen nehmen lassen. Während er und Jan - letzterer ahnungslos - dafür gesorgt hatten, dass sie auf der Raumstation eingesperrt werden,Rebel Heist #4 beschafften Leia OrganaRebel Heist #2 und Chewbacca den Zellencode und übermittelten ihn an Han, während sie neue Verbündete für ihre Sache gewannen.Rebel Heist #3 thumb|rechts|250px|Jan und Han brechen aus Während Jan ihn verwundert ansah, öffnete Han ihre Zelle und tötete die Wache davor. Dann stahlen sie einen imperialen Transporter, der mit seiner wertvollen Fracht - Bauteile für die Echo-Basis - die ganze Zeit das eigentliche Ziel gewesen war, und machten sich auf den Weg zum Rendezvous-Punkt der Rebellen. Wenig später redete Jan mit einem Ithorianer in einer Bar über die Rebellen-Allianz und wie das Imperium sie einfach kauen und wieder ausspucken würde.Rebel Heist #4 Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten thumb|rechts|Jan unterhält sich mit einem Ithorianer über die Rebellion Als Rebellen-Rekrut musste Jan ein aufwändiges Training absolvieren, sodass er sich darauf verlassen konnte, jede Waffe bedienen und gut genug fliegen zu können. Nichtsdestotrotz war er aber noch relativ ängstlich, da er bislang keine praktische Erfahrung und jede Rebellion in seinem Kopf stattgefunden hatte. Abgesehen davon war er ein begeisterter Fan von Han Solo. Er war zuerst völlig überwältigt, als er ihn das erste Mal „in Aktion“ erlebte, sein Bild von ihm änderte sich dann aber ziemlich bald, als es schien, dass Han mehr Glück als Talent hatte. Da Jan in den Rebellenplan nicht eingeweiht worden war, konnte er Hans Taten auch nicht nachvollziehen und beschuldigte ihn, sie beide aufgrund seiner Leichtfertigkeit ins Verderben gebracht zu haben. Enttäuscht wandte er sich dann auch den Imperialen zu; sein Vertrauen in Han wurde aber wiederhergestellt, als er ihnen zur Flucht verhalf. Hinter den Kulissen *Das Bild in der Infobox zeigt Jan während seines Verhörs. *Der komplette erste Comic der Rebel Heist-Reihe ist aus Jans Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, wodurch der Leser genau wie Jan in Unwissenheit gelassen wird. Zudem fokussiert sich dieser Band auf Han Solo, während die beiden Fortsetzungen Leia und Chewbacca auf ihren Missionen begleiten. Erst der vierte Band klärt den Leser dann über den Plan der Rebellen auf und schildert die Ereignisse, die während der anderen drei Comics im Hintergrund abgelaufen sind. *Nick Zaromatidis geht im Nachwort des Comics auf Jan ein: „... Natürlich kann ich es Jan nicht verübeln, dass er Solo für rücksichtslos und leichtsinnig hält. Er geht gewaltige Risiken ein und nicht jeder tanzt so gerne auf dem Seil wie er. Trotzdem heiße ich Jans Verrat für das Imperium, als sie gefangen genommen wurden, nicht für gut. Ich denke, dass sich Chewbacca mit ihm unterhalten sollte. ...“''Sinngemäße Übersetzung von ''„Of course, I can't blame Jan for thinking Solo is reckless and careless. He is a huge risk taker, and not everybody is willing to walk that tightrope like he does. Although I don't approve of Jan's betrayal to the Empire when they were captured. I think Chewbacca needs to have a talk with him.“ Quellen *''Rebel Heist'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Legends